


Where’s My Invitation?

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho wanted an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where’s My Invitation?

“Hey, what is this?” Sho waved his phone in front of Jun.

Jun stopped what he was doing to pay attention to Sho’s phone, “Ah, that again,” he mumbled, shrugging.

“I see a problem here, Matsumoto,” Sho added, already pulling his phone back to scroll through his Twitter timeline.

“What, Sho?” Jun replied with a sharp tone, he was tired and annoyed with all the rumors that were going on, and Sho pestering him about it wasn’t exactly helping.

Sho looked up from his seat to Jun, then put his phone back to his pocket. He stood up, eyes still locked to Jun’s, then he moved forward, making Jun had no options but to stumble backwards until his back hit the wall.

Sho put his hand beside Jun’s head and moved his face close to Jun’s ear.

“Where’s my invitation? Why don’t I get it yet?” Sho whispered.

“Sakurai Sho, I’ve told you-” Jun, exasperatedly, tried to explain.

But then Sho’s mouth was on his and Sho’s tongue was inside his mouth. He gulped his protest and forgot everything else. It’s still a weird thing for Jun that Sho’s kisses were always that intoxicating for him.

They pulled away to breathe properly not long after. Sho pressed his forehead to Jun. Slowly, he said, “you’re really cute when you’re annoyed like that,” closing his eyes. Then, he kissed Jun’s forehead and pulled away.

“I’m still waiting for my invitation, anyway!” Sho said from the other side of the room, getting himself hit by a couch cushion by his face, “Ouch! How mean!” Sho said, giggling.

“Serves you right,” Jun replied, failing to suppress a teasing smile on his face, and walked out of the room first.

“You’ll never receive an invitation, by the way,” Jun said when he was outside.

“Eeh? Why?” Sho replied, following Jun’s pace.

“Because you’re not invited,” Jun stopped walking, turned his face to Sho, and stuck his tongue out before he dashed away.

“Eeeeh? Whyyy? Juuuun,” Sho ran after Jun, whining.


End file.
